The overall scientific and administrative leadership for the Program Project will be provided by Core A, consisting of four discrete, interacting units: a Scientific Oversight Committee, a Program Management Committee, an External Scientific Advisory Board, and an Administrative Unit. The Scientific Oversight Committee is responsible for senior leadership and for giving overall scientific direction to the Program. It is chaired by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Stellman, and includes three of the Foundation's senior scientists: the President of the Foundation (Dr. Wynder), its Associate Director and Chief of Environmental Carcinogenesis (Dr. Hoffmann), and the Director of Medical Science (Dr. Williams). The Program Management Committee consists of the PI of each of the three individual Projects plus the senior biostatistician and the field supervisor. It will be the primary organizational center for management of day-to-day operations of the three Projects, and will provide a formal communication channel among Projects for design, implementation, and evaluation of the individual Projects and of the Program as a unified whole. The External Scientific Advisory Board, consisting primarily of senior cancer scientists and professionals affiliated with the Program's hospital interview sites, will provide critical feedback and guidance to maintain productivity and data quality, as well as interpretation of findings. The Administrative Unit monitors and coordinates all fiscal, budgetary, and human resources matters within Projects and across Cores.